He Wants Me
by later2nite
Summary: Brian and Justin cope with a crisis in the loft. (Techgirl on Live Journal wrote this story with me.)


HE WANTS ME

Brian unlocked his building's ground floor door and hurried inside. A raging blizzard had descended on the city unusually fast while he'd been hanging with the guys in the diner, chilling him to the bone as he walked home in the whipping wind and subzero temperature. He loped up the stairs to his loft two at a time. Kicking back with a glass of his finest whiskey in a climate controlled environment had never sounded so good.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Brian nearly stumbled over his teenaged stalker, who was sitting on the top step shivering his ass off.

"I looked for you at Woody's, but you weren't there, so I ran all the way here, hoping you'd be home so I could see you." Justin looked up at Brian, daring to half smile. He gave him the puppy dog eyes while his teeth chattered. "Where were you?"

"None of your business."

Justin stood up, his spirits dampened. Judging from the sound of Brian's voice, he wasn't going to be spending the night with him. "Okay. So . . . I'll see you later?" He'd walked down three steps before he heard Brian sigh.

"Justin, wait. You can't go back out into that storm again. You'll probably get lost under some freakishly high snowdrift and no one will find you until spring."

Trailing Brian into the loft, Justin beamed behind his back. He'd just known he wasn't wrong. Hadn't he told Daphne a few days earlier? _He wants me._ She'd see. They'd all see.

Brian unwrapped the scarf around his neck and took off his coat. "Jesus Christ! It's fucking freezing in here!" Evidently, his loft had turned into the North Pole while he was picking at his turkey sandwich and berating Theodore and Emmett. He went over to check the thermostat, Justin nipping at his heels. "Seventy-two. Where I always leave it during the winter. The goddamned boiler must be fucked up again."

"Or else your unit is broken."

"Brilliant reasoning, Einstein." Brian went to take a piss, the frigid air in the bathroom causing an alarming rate of shrinkage. He ditched his black button-down as quickly as possible and layered one cashmere sweater over another before he called the super to complain.

He found Justin on the couch, still bundled in his down jacket, woolen hat, and gloves, attempting to thaw out under the afghan. "They're trying to fix it, but who knows how long it'll be. In the meantime . . ." Brian opened a bottle of Beam. "I've already deflowered your pretty little ass. I guess it's all right to introduce you to hard liquor, too." He poured two drinks and walked over to Justin, setting the bottle on the end table.

Justin removed a glove when Brian joined him on the couch, their red, icy hands touching when he took one of the tumblers. "I've been drunk plenty of times. You should see me in my dad's stuff after he goes to bed." He lifted a corner of the blanket and waited for Brian to move closer to him.

"Oh, good. Then I won't be responsible when you end up at AA before you're eighteen." Unlimited quantities of alcohol and Justin's ass. Brian could think of worse combinations. He kissed Justin's cold lips and then swallowed his whiskey, his insides gradually warming up. "You seem to be wearing an awful lot, aren't you?"

"Yeah. So are you." Justin knocked back his drink.

Brian started with Justin's hat, his silky-smooth hair bouncing into place when he pulled it off his head. Justin's remaining glove and jacket were next. Brian refilled their glasses and kicked off his shoes. Kissing and groping, their body temperatures rose. Drinking and kissing some more, they took turns undressing each other, dropping pieces of clothing to the floor one by one.

They were wearing nothing but impressive hard-ons when Justin covered their naked skin with the afghan again. He left one hand between Brian's legs and squeezed. "Can I suck you off?"

Brian threw his head back and let out a little groan. He poured himself more Beam and opened his knees.

"You know, you shouldn't drink any more of that. Alcohol slows your heart down to the point where you can't feel how cold it is." Justin rubbed his nose into the side of Brian's neck. "You could freeze to death."

"Weren't you going to suck me off?" Brian finished his third shot of whiskey as Justin ducked under the blanket.

. . .

Justin was jolted awake when Brian pushed him off the couch. He landed in the pile of clothes on the floor. "Ouch! Why'd you do that?" He could still feel Brian's cock inside him from the night before.

"You were fucking snoring on me." Brian wiped the sweat off his forehead with his hand. Beads of perspiration dotted his chest.

"You're the one who said it's important that we maintain body contact so the cold doesn't kill us in our sleep." Moisture pooled on every inch of Justin's skin.

"What?"

Justin pointed to the bottle on the end table.

"Oh! That explains the splitting headache."

Justin crawled off the floor, pushing Brian's legs to the side and plopping next to him. "What time is it?"

"5:30."

"I think your heater's working again. I'm drenched with sweat."

Brian went over and checked the thermostat. "Why the fuck is this thing on ninety?"

"I was trying to fix it. I turned it up last night when you were in the bathroom to see if it would come on."

"But you ended up frying us." Brian lowered the gauge back to his seventy-two degrees.

Justin hugged the couch cushion tightly. "Sorry."

Brian looked out the window. A gusty wind was still swirling the snow every which way, a good two feet packed on the ground below. Shuddering, he walked back to the couch and lay down.

"Please don't throw me out this early. I could totally freeze to death out there 'cause my pores are all open after sleeping in this sauna-like heat. It's not good for the body to be exposed to extreme differences in temperature."

"Shut up." Brian pulled him in under his arm, nuzzling his nose into Justin's damp hair.

"We could get in your bed." Justin hoped he wasn't pushing his luck.

"We could, but we won't. I'm not moving again." Brian picked his cell phone up out of the heap of clothes on the floor when it rang, pinching the bridge of his nose while his super gave him the bad news. He slammed it shut. "Fuck!"

"Problem?"

"Yeah, there's a problem. The boiler's only fixed temporarily right now. The repairman jerry-rigged it just for today. He has to come back tonight and replace the whole fucking thing. The building's gonna have no heat again all night long while he works on it."

Justin held his breath. _He wants me. He wants me._

Brian smiled at him. "So . . . you wanna help keep me alive again tonight?"


End file.
